Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal
__NOWYSIWYG__ Doorstop I think my poem "Doorstop" was deleted because of the formatting issues and it didn't really look like a poem. When I copied it over, it looked fine, but when I published it, it turned out horrible. Also, someone marked it as a "Trollpasta" for some reason. I think it might have been because of the weird titling and how they didn't think it was a poem. If you could let me try to fix up the stanzas and line breaks that would be nice. But if it actually didn't meet the quality standards and it wasn't a formatting issue, then I'll accept that. Thanks. Also, if someone adds your article to the trollpasta category is it almost automatically deleted? Leadtipreal (talk) 08:27, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, we rarely delete stories because of formatting issues alone - it's only if a page is "unfixable" formatting wise (without extreme effort on our part) that we will delete it. :In this case, your story was deleted because it wasn't up to the quality standards. It lacked any real build up - everything seemed fine and then, out of the blue, the reader is randomly mutilated. There needs to be more of a build up to the climax, otherwise, as in the case of your story, it's difficult for the reader to understand what's going on, and can make the story appear absurd. :This issue is made worse by the fact that you're writing in the second person. While writing in the second person, when done well, can be extremely effective, if the story lacks a developed plot, it can make the story seem odd. :Additionally, I'm not quite sure what you're attempting to portray here - too many questions are left unanswered, which makes the entire thing feel confusing. Does a doorstop literally come alive? How/Why? Why does the doorstop want to kill people? :Your appeal is denied for the reasons above. Feel free to submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for review/improvement, then try again. Have a good day :) : | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 08:44, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Hell On Earth With all due respect I really don't belive that my story should've been deleted, it was well written with an orignal story and it didn't seem to have any formatting issues. I would like to know personally why it was deleted and honestly it got deleted in a minute of it being uploaded and I highly doubt you could read all of it so quickly :It was deleted for not being up to standards] due to the multiple punctuation, capitalization, and story issues, which is why this appeal is also being deleted: :Formatting issues: This is how a portion of your story is formatted: "Great, this day couldn’t be more perfect. I decide to suck it up and just walk home; it’s only a 25 minute walk… I’m sure I’ll be fine. I" :Punctuation issues: a majority of your dialogue lacks punctuation. "“Detention(apostrophe missing)s over! You may all go home now(,/.)”", “No, I’ll be just fine”, “YOU ARE MONSTERS” I scream.", etc. Punctuation missing from abbreviations: "Mrs Grendall", "“Sorry Mrs Grendall.”", etc. Punctuation missing from sound effects. Sounds are treated like sentences so they need punctuation: "SCREEEEEECCCHHHHHHH(!)", "THUNK(,) THUNK(,) THUNK(!)", "SLAM", etc. Quotations missing from dialogue: (")“Hush child and I’ll explain all, come outside with me.(") She" Commas missing from sentences utilizing pauses in flow: "“Well(,) why can we see them?”", "“Well(,) we must be in Purgatory right? (space uneeded)“" :Capitalization issues: "“You look a little cold, want a ride?” Says (says) a deep voice from the car.", "“No, I really think you need a ride home(,)” He (he) says," , "“We want to kill you(,)” Answers (answers) the driver. "Wording issues: "it’s pace" it's=it is, its=possession. You shift between capitalizing grandma and leaving it uncapitalized. If you are using it as a title, it should be capitalized and uniform throughout the story. :Story issues: the protagonist goes from being murdered to waking up without a reasonable reaction. "I reach my house and peer through the window; my parents look quite worried, probably because I am late." You could argue it's due to the fact they've forgotten, but writing this all in first person weakens that process as the protagonist is explaining everything step by step. The ending also needs a lot more explanation: "This was (is) my fate, this is all our fates for Earth is Hell, and we are the demons." How does lingering around on earth make them demons? This isn't explained and if anything, they're more like ghosts. Those were a few of the issues present as I read your story and this is why the appeal is being turned down. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:55, August 24, 2015 (UTC) The Quiet Neighborhood I tried another shot at writing a pasta and it got deleted. I knew there were a few spelling errors so i decided to fix them but guess what! It got deleted before i could fix it. I mean it was only up for a minute, that is not fair and if any other kind of error like grammar,punctuation etc. doesn't make much sense since i wrote it in it Microsoft Word which has spell check. ~~~~ (Signature isn't working for me) :Spell check doesn't catch a number of punctuation, wording, or story issues. You really need to review your story before posting it and making sure it's up to quality standards. Treat posting a story on this site like turning in a test at school or a report at work. It should have only a few errors (none of them being major like story issues). Your story was deleted for not being up to quality standards and since you still haven't made any attempt to correct the punctuation, wording, story issues (as per the header above); the appeal is also being turned down. :Punctuation: a majority of your dialogue has punctuation outside of the quotations and is missing from before the dialogue. "...bit(,/;/.) “I don’t know it’s just quiet”.", "“Okay”", "I ran at him(,) “Hey!”" Apostrophes missing from possessive words: "dog(')s head" :Wording issues: "The attacker has not been found but there are multiple suspects and (who) are be questioned by the police”.(punctuation goes inside dialogue)" The story shifts from past tense to present tense a number of times: "I pet his dog." (present tense) "Some birds flew over us." (past tense) :Story issues: Dialogue should be spaced out so two speakers are never talking in the same paragraph. This is done to prevent misattribution. You are need a lot more description in the story: "I saw multiple people doing some weird ritual; I backed up to check if it was a church" How was the ritual weird? These things build up an image and without them, it makes the story read like a check list, which is another problem here. ("I scratched his dogs head then went back inside, and plopped down on my couch. I turned on my radio and picked up a book, I switched the channel to the news.") This makes for an uninvolving story as the audience is merely going step-by-step through the story without any description or feeling of suspense. You also give a lot of extraneous information. The title for example has little to no bearing on the story. Robert and Justin are mentioned once/twice and have no influence on the plot really. :The ending also needs work. "I saw a bunch of bodies everywhere and I then saw (redundant) blood on my hands, I realized I was holding a knife." Was the protagonist possessed? If so, this isn't explained at all in the story and just comes out of no where. There's no indication or clues for the audience to follow. As you can tell, there are a number of issues present in the story that has led to this appeal being turned down. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:19, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Virtual Nightmares To be honest being the first time I post a pasta here, I never thought admins would be strict and fast at checking pastas. Sorry on my part, I didn't take the time to edit the page I created. But, I had this pasta checked and proofread a month ago. If I may post the link, here it is: *http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:467275 *http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:468836 I used the source side to paste the pasta and used visual to set it to header 3 and made bold the first line in the pasta. That's all the editing I did and published immediately. After that I change tags/category below and added Video Games and Dreams. Ninoboy09 (talk) 12:27, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :The story was deleted for not being up to quality standards and after looking at the deleted story and your revisions, I'm afraid it still has a number of issues, mainly with punctuation, wording, and story issues. :Punctuation: improper use of commas. "I had my mother, (comma not needed) dear, cover..." I assume you wanted to use the phrase "mother dear" or mother, dear mother" here. Phrasing issues: "Rage and anger boiled in my wake consciousness," :Wording: awkward phrasing: "cover me up with explanations", "I would utter crude words, which I learned from the box, to all my hatred.", etc. Wording issues: "...explanations that, as a kid (an adult), I still don’t understand." I think you meant to write as "an adult" because the protagonist was a kid when given those explanations. "I would be the mafia gangster doing drugs and vices" Vices is a non-descriptive word, it is something akin to saying "doing sins". It doesn't paint a picture and limits the story. You are telling the story in past tense so your tenses need to reflect that. "She tells (told) me of a train-spoon with scrumptious rations and a nice fat man giving gifts every end of the year.", "And when someone dies (died) and has done well they gets (get) angel wings and flutter to Heaven.", etc. :Story issues: the story has some fluidity issues: "We played Horseshoes in our backyard every afternoon. Dreams of wonderful things and discoveries started processing through my mind." It jumps from horseshoes to the protagonist's aspirations with little connection. The tone really doesn't match the protagonist. He explaining concepts like heaven and hell in a very simple manner ("they gets angel wings and flutter to Heaven. If not, one gets to ride to Hell and be poked with pitchforks on their ribs and butt for the rest of their lives.") and then he writes this: "The visions in my reverie were starting to become worse." I know you're meaning to write the story with the protagonist being detached, but shifting between child-like thoughts and more mature prose really weakens the story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:29, August 26, 2015 (UTC) The Silent Slasher My creepy pasta is "The Silent Slasher" by PixelatedDeath. Honestly i would like you to appeal this, but i don't care if you do. I spent hours writing this story and trying to make everything perfect, yet because little things were off you deleted it. Things that if you don't dive deeply into the site rules you wouldn't know. You never said that there were parameters to writing here. Which in itself is stupid because this is a wiki page. This is ridiculous, the very fact that someone tried to fix my spacing and you still deleted it made their efforts in vain. Honestly it's idiotic that people trying to share their stories need perfect formatting or else it gets deleted. I understand that formatting and these other things are important, but this should be a place where people can share their creepy stories. I find it ridiculous that you will go through these stories to find their faults to delete them, but won't fix them in the process to save them. I want my story to be heard, I know its a good story because people have told me, but if this site is really going to be stuck up like this. Then I don't want it told by this site. Wiki pages were made for stories to be told whether true or false and honestly you lost that somewhere a long the way. So no matter how strong you think you are because you think you can play god with these stories. I can tell you, you're ridiculously looking for perfection. It shows that you really don't care about these stories just the way they're told. One of the worst parts is you don't even try and help these writers. You don't tell them "Hey your story has these mistakes.". You just give them a time limit before you delete their stories. I see now you just look for perfect formatting and grammar rather than best story, and to me...that's sickening...--PixelatedDeath (talk) 22:22, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :As I said on your talk page, your story is a massive wall of text, you don't capitalize "I", you don't put apostrophes in possessive words, commas are missing from pauses in sentence flows, you randomly capitalize words in sentence, you shift between past tense and present tense multiple times through-out the story, then there's the issues with the OC, I'm sorry, but this isn't a few mistakes, there is almost an issue in every sentence of this story. We have the writer's workshop to help out users with their stories. This appeal is being turned down because it fails to meet standards] (or grade school-level grammar.) You've made no attempt to improve this story or fix any of the issues pointed out. You haven't even bothered to use the writer's workshop, which was set up to help starting authors. This is on you, not us. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:30, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Untitled I want to know this. I`ve written 3 creepypastas, CleverBot AI, Check Behind You and A Cracked Door. All of which, were deleted. I wish to know what qualifies a page for deletion, as I spend alot of time on those pastas, and they all disappeared while I was editing. Please reply to this, and ressurect one if you think it`s good enough. :Automatically declined due to not following the guidelines outlined above. Correct those and we can begin the appeal (although I would strongly recommend reading the quality standards, rule on unfinished pages, and the cliche guide before then). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:01, August 29, 2015 (UTC) The Blu Medic Woah, I thought you LET me repost this one! And if so, I HAVE TO DO THIS ANYWAY! *Frusterated "Grrr!"* "Hey look, bud, Im a engineer main in TF2, and you gonna have a bad time when i enter the server you are on" (talk) 22:43, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :Your last appeal was denied and I left a message saying not to repost it without doing a deletion appeal (which you did, ignoring my warning.). This story falls well below our quality standards with its numerous spelling, capitalization, punctuation, and story issues so I'm denying this appeal (again). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:46, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Well, Damn it. I'm going back to YWW wiki. And Go on, see if I care *Sniff* "Hey look, bud, Im a engineer main in TF2, and you gonna have a bad time when i enter the server you are on" (talk) 22:50, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Mary, Mary Quite Contrary Okay my story got deleted for adding non existant categories, i didn't know of this rule and will comply in futire sorry for that Masterire (talk) 20:57, August 30, 2015 (UTC) :Actually your story was deleted for not being up to quality standards. While the category rules are important, they never result in a story's deletion. Our standards for poetry are especially stringent due to the number of poems we receive and their frequent issues with punctuation, capitalization, rhyme, flow, meter, etc. :Punctuation: a number of lines from your poem are missing punctuation. "With axe heads and storage sheds", "Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary", etc. :Capitalization issues: The first word of new lines should be capitalize as well. "tales (Tales) of candy, you really should go.". Improperly capitalized words: "Mary, Mary, Quite Contray(sic)", "How does your Garden (garden) grow?", "With loud yells and young Gals (gals)," :Rhyming: a number of these rhymes are also slanted/forced rhyme. (yells/gals) Finally this just feels like a rehashing of the nursery rhyme (which is creepy in its own right due to its mention of torture implements.) I'm sorry, but this is not up to our standards so this appeal is being turned down. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:06, August 30, 2015 (UTC) My Mysterious Messenger My story, was deleted within less than a minute, for not meeting the site's standard, I find this hardly to be true, since you can’t even read it fast enough, let alone have the ability to judge it’s quality. I would at least like to know what was wrong with it. For all I know, it could be formatting, grammar, spelling, who knows. :If we're splitting hairs, your story was actually deleted two minutes after being posted due to the large number of issues present in the story that were easily visible at a glance (proof-read please). When I deleted your last story, I mention the coding errors so I won't bring that up again other than to say that they were here again and due to the fact that I now have to sort through it, I won't be using as many examples as I usually do. :Wording issues: "I was a poor college student, living on his (my, you're telling the story in first person perspective) own for the first time." Redundancy issues: "we were able to get a small two bedroomed apartment, where we were (twice) able to live somewhat comfortably.". "Weather (Whether) being confronted by a crack dealer, harden (hardened) criminal". You shift from past tense to present. "But one night, I experience (experienced) something, that too (to) this day still makes me check over my shoulder once in a while.". "up and coming party." should be "up-coming". ""This can't be me, I mean yeah(comma missing) its (it's) my number, but I would never say something like this."" :Capitalization issues: "“Hey! Are you home?” I whispered in a harsh tone. “Yeah... What do you want?” He (he) slurred" Even when using texts, it still should be treated like a conversation and properly spaced out: "“Hey, do you remember those string of murders from a few months ago? I wonder if they ever caught the guy?” Growing a little annoyed, I quickly wrote back with “idk, but seriously, who's going to ride with us? i need to know soon, so I can notify the right people”." :Story issues: the story has been done a number of times before (see Penpal) and the rushed nature of the latter parts weakens the overall story. A lot of the plot/lack of description that I pointed out in the story you took from Reddit is also present here. I would strongly suggest using the writer's workshop next time as it could really help a story from being deleted and its appeal from being denied. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:59, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Claire Okay this story should havemet allt he quality standards, I can't understand why this was delted. There was good grammar, spelling, punctiuation, the story wasn't half bad and had a hidden side to it for anybody with a knowlege of mental health and half a brain. I'm just puzzled can somebody give me a proper reason this was deleted other than it didnt match the quality standards, yes but WHAT quality standard did it not meet, I spent a good while making sure it met all of them Masterire (talk) 23:42, August 30, 2015 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but story was riddled with errors, punctuation (apostrophes missing from possessive words like neighbor(')s garden", commas missing from words indicating pauses in sentence flow, punctuation marks used incorrectly: ""Can you turn that flippin music off Bryan!(?)""), capitalization (failure to capitalize the start of a number of sentences, not being uniform when capitalizing mom as a proper noun, improperly capitalizing words: "That's when I noticed She was", etc) wording ("Bent upwards, shaking unnervingly." broken sentences, ) , grammar (your=possession, you're=you are. it's=it is, its=possession "it's yellow paint", "it's tone", etc.), and story issues. :The author's mental track jumps around to random/unimportant thoughts, Claire's hatred comes out of nowhere and has no reason (explanation for these things are needed when writing a story), how was the mother killed so quickly/quietly (especially since there's written messages in blood (Cliche) that have dried. Your story needs a lot of work and it feels like you typed all of this without any proof-reading. Then there's the nonsensical ending that has zero build-up or reference in the story. There are a lot of issues here that drastically lower the overall quality of the story. Please read the quality standards as these are outlined in it and the writing guide link. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:44, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Here is a revised version: https://www.wattpad.com/144921665-claire-part-one its alot better, can you read it and rethink your decision. I've also entered it into the writers workshop and im getting more advice from there Masterire (talk) 00:24, August 31, 2015 (UTC) :Re-making an appeal with only minor changes after not revising it fully was not a good decision. As I can't select messages from wattpad to point out the multiple other errors in example form: spelling, punctuation, capitalization, I'm afraid I have to turn down this appeal and only mention that I advise you to look at my message on your talk page and the writer's workshop for the issues I listed (and the ones I overlooked). The appeal is once again denied. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:32, August 31, 2015 (UTC) okay, I've really fixed it up: https://www.wattpad.com/144921665-claire-part-one Masterire (talk) 20:21, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but seriously? A majority of the issues I pointed out earlier are still present as well as new ones: :The same grammatical errors: "it's yellow..", "it's tone", "Your acting..." it's=it is, its=possession. Your=possession, you're=you are :Punctuation: "Her eyebrows had seemed, (comma not needed) almost malformed.", "Please(,) please just let me...", "Oh my god(,) Ms.Ford(space needed), etc. "Like what!(?)", "Mom, why were there two of you.(?)" Apostrophes missing from contractions like "thats" apostrophes used incorrectly "...want's to lock me up."). :Awkward wording: "Confusion it seemed, was it?", "Lucia lived on my block, seated next to me at the middle of the bus.", "It kept going tighter until such a laceration was formed a stead flow of blood...". There are multiple fragmented sentences: "My skin so, so clammy.", "Laughing.", "Jeering." Typos: "What a lier. (liar)", "It was to (too) late." :Capitalization: "...where on the Planet..." "metallic sheers. he (He)", "As i (I) came...", "...last time, She (she) still", ""What?" She (she) asked...", etc. ) This appeal is being turned down for the final time. This is your third time appealing the same story and you aren't even fixing any of the mistakes that have been pointed out since the first appeal. This appeal is being turned down and any subsequent appeal will also be turned down due to the fact that this is the third time you've made me read the same story with only the slightest of changes. The appeal is for authors serious about improving their stories and getting them reposted. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:23, September 1, 2015 (UTC) I tried, you cant expect em to get everything right the first time like im not some 30 year old professional horror author with boundless time, I've State Examinations coming up and stuff. I'll work on it and one day I swear to God I'll make a great one if it takes every last spec of creativity in my head, #goals #insperationalquotes #imonlyhashtagging2pissyouoff #dont take that seriously Masterire (talk) 20:30, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Late Night Walks I really think I've cleared most if not all my punctuation mistakes here. ( https://www.wattpad.com/163992065-tales-from-abraham-late-night-walks this link is the revised version) Please let this be right *fingers crossed*. I'm hopeful lol. All capitalization, hyphen/dash problems have been cleared up. the its/it's problem is mostly fixed, one or two strays are possible but I think I've got em all. I'd say capitalization issues are all fixed. The suspense is killing me lol. Masterire (talk) 23:37, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :Early on, there's a wording issue in sentence three (I would highlight and copy-paste the text onto this appeal, but that's not allowed on Wattpad apparently). The first sentence in paragraph five has a period at the end of the dialogue, sentences like this should have a comma. Read this blog for help with punctuation around dialogue. CTRL+F to find these sections automatically. "woods with it's (its) flickering glow". "Bacteria" does not need to be capitalized. "They had forgot (forgotten) to wipe them". I'm not sure the lights being off at a ranger station is enough to turn them into a "very, very scared couple". I would think that the rangers may not be there at any time. As I'm reading, I'm getting the feeling of "this is the intense part" but the events don't match the description and the story falls flat. The appeal is turned down. I would advise reading our writing advice pages, style guide, and this guide. SoPretentious 01:18, September 4, 2015 (UTC) The Strings Hey just had my Pasta deleted due to quality standards. It's my first post and I apologize as I didn't fully read the requirements before posting. I did leave in a few words in my submission which were recognized as misspelt, however they tended to be due to variations in English/American English from what I could see. Any further information would be useful as I'm not always too good with my writing skills so it's understandable if I've missed a few seemingly obvious points. Thanks, Edward Massey (talk) 03:43, September 4, 2015 (UTC)Edward Massey :Your story was deleted for not being up to quality standards, I suggest looking over that link as this is also the reason why I'm turning down this appeal. :Punctuation: all of your dialogue is missing punctuation. ""it wasn't me", "I tried to but it just wouldn't stop", "I have a lot of work to do with Billy, but for now I have to go"". Commas and apostrophes missing from pauses in sentence flow and contractions. "Great(,) my kid(')s going...", "Well(,) me and Alice (Alice and I) went into Billy's room to question him about it." Question marks missing from questions: "what (What) the hell do they have to do with anything.(?)". "gently(,) "come (Come) join us daddy".(punctuation goes inside quotation marks)" :Capitalization: all of your dialogue lacks proper capitalization. ""we SAW you do it Billy"", ""why?"", ""has he ever said anything about the strings to you?"", etc. The start of multiple sentences are uncapitalized. "face. through his fingers I could a disfigured mess where his eyes should have been.", "what (What) the hell do they have to do with anything." :Story issues: the premise is rushed. Take the councilor for example. He literally says this: ""I don't(extra space uneeded) think Billy will be able to go back to school for a while. I have a lot of work to do with Billy, but for now I have to go"" What parent would accept that lack of explanation or curtness (especially when it involves their son's well being)? The story also has a lot of awkward/clunky wording. ":Wording: awkward phrasing: ""What strings?" butted in my wife before I could even open my mouth."" Then there's the ending: "If anyone is- We are all but puppets and he is our puppeteer. No one can stop the strings." It's a fairly Cliched ending to have the protagonist killed mid-sentence and an entity finishing the story. Why would they do this? For what purpose? It just seems nonsensical especially since the puppet master really has no motive or goal through-out the story. I'm sorry, but this needs a lot of work. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:00, September 4, 2015 (UTC) "The Pirate Without Eyes" I'm not going to try to get it back on the site, I'm only writing this because I do not have the pasta anywhere else. If it exists, I would like to just have the story to share to my friends. If possible I would like to know why it was deleted, it was my first attempt at a creepy pasta. Thanks, --EnderBattle (talk) 21:18, September 4, 2015 (UTC)EnderBattle :Here is a copy of your story, that being said, the story was deleted for not being up to quality standards so the appeal is being turned down as well. :Punctuation. Hyphens missing from words that are connected: "over active", "re united", etc. Commas lacking from sentences that imply a pause in flow. "I told the "guards" (you need to explain why you're putting guards in quotations) about what happened that night and they said(comma missing) "That's why you're in here."" Apostrophes missing from contractions. "I was confused of (about) how I got here and just replied(comma missing) "Thats (That's) good..." " :Wording: "of corse (course)". "5 (Five) days later the entity I thought was fake and gone" is contradictory. Fake implies it never existed and gone implies it was there but is now not. Grammar: it's=it is, its=possession. ""it's" face finally," :Story issues: the descriptions are fairly generic. "It had no eyes, it was like they were replaced by a dark eye-shaped object, I then passed out from fear." Side note: there needs to be a lot more build-up for the protagonist fainting as the pirate is visiting him every five days, why is this time so terrifying? "I was confused, a vortex? That sounds like an epsiode from this children's cartoon I saw on Cartoon Network." needs explanation. It seems like you really wanted a Candle Cove reference, but didn't want to elaborate on it. Finally, the ending is very lackluster. "I looked at where the walls meet and a vortex opened like last time, he ran towards me and faded away once again; and like last time, I woke up." It would come off as anti-climactic, but unfortunately, there's no suspense or tension in the story so it just feels unfinished. I'm sorry, but this story is not up to quality standards as there are numerous punctuation, wording, capitalization, spelling, and story issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:30, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for giving me the story back ^-^ --EnderBattle (talk) 22:01, September 4, 2015 (UTC)EnderBattle Unlocked Doors Really really long time ago. Probably not by QS, as short stories aren't my element, but I tried. read:4http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:457082 I may appeal again if denied. So sorry for bothering. "In a war, it didn't matter how many lives I ended. It mattered how many of them I saved." 03:05, September 10, 2015 (UTC) :The story seems more like an introduction, it lacks intensity because right when it gets suspenseful, the lights flip on and the story is over. I'm left wondering what this entity is exactly. A story like this would be more interesting if it was drawn-out more. There's nothing wrong with it, but it comes off as generic. It needs more events. SoPretentious 05:25, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Deadly Ghost I was wondering why my story is deleted, if why, I'm sorry it didn't met up to quality standards. I was just a beginner, but I was wondering if my story will be accepted back again. Here's my story in the link below, I fixed what was wrong in my story that one of the admins say in their contructive critism and fixed it. I hope you read it, thanks! Have a good day. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:494263 :I'm not going to go too in-depth with this as Banning already left a wonderful critique in the writer's workshop post and a lot of the issues he pointed out are still present. The story also has some massive coding errors that make the text difficult to read. Please use source mode when posting a story. :Capitalization: ""I'm sorry, I misspelled your name." He (he) said to the crying Marina.", ""Well, guess what? Class is starting. The teacher is coming any minute by now." The (the) green-haired girl changed the subject, so Izzy won't read her mind.", ""Izzy, what was that?" The (the) green-haired heroine asked.", etc. :Punctuation: "Who keeps a machete lying on the counter.(?)" You also forget to use commas a number of times where a pause in sentence flow is needed/implied. :Wording: "It creep her out, and it also happen to the boy in the movie. Do she have to listen to voice or ignores it?" You shift tenses from past to present tense a number of times and there is a lot of awkward wording. "She went back upstairs to check on the monster and saw that the wooden door that is holding off the monster was shredded holes that looked like claws caused the accident.", "She run as fast as she can and headed to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She throw some salt at the front of the door unlike the boy in the movie.", "She starting to feel really pumped up when she looks at the rooms,", etc. I'm sorry, but if English is not your first language, perhaps it would be better to write in your native language and take it to the corresponding wiki. This story needs a lot of work. You are on the right track editing it, but there's still a lot more work to be done. I'm afraid I have to turn down this appeal as the story is not up to quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:25, September 13, 2015 (UTCz A day off My story was deleted because it's not matching the "quality stadards". I've checked the page and the only fail to these quality standard that I can spot is a wrong capitalization of my title (which I couldn't change). So if you could reopen it and help me to work on what doesn't fit with the "quality standards", that would be really nice. Mortaest (talk) 20:36, September 15, 2015 (UTC)Mortaest :Your story was deleted for not being up to quality standards. For being only eight sentences long, a portion of these have punctuation and wording errors. :Punctuation: "She came back early this morning, exhausted(comma missing) but happy to have a day off.". ""Weird(punctuation missing)" she thought, "I don't think it's the season yet(punctuation missing)"" :Wording: "She was leading (heading) to her bedroom when the phone rang.", "She just had the time to remember the straw on her front lane and think that she might not profit (awkward wording) from her day off..." :Story issues: The story is about eight sentences long and there are issues in at least half of them. That being said, even if those were corrected, the story feels very rushed and shares a similar premise to a number of other stories (that are more tense/descriptive due to their length and focus) like: Scarecrow, The Statue, and The Weeping Statue. I'm sorry, but I have to agree with Underscorre's decision to delete this. It is not up to our quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:52, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Enter At Your Own Risk I don't think it should of been deleted because I worked hard on it and made sure it was perfect before I posted it. I think it was deleted because I edited it to much or I described it too much. SpawnOfSatan (talk) 13:36, September 16, 2015 (UTC) SpawnOfSatan :Your story was not up to quality standards, looking at your most recent edit, as you edited the story three times in the span of a minute, your story has wording, punctuation, grammar, and story issues. :Wording issues: "Suddenly, a feeling of dread impaled my chest as I reached out towards a decaying gate within the fence." You also shift from past tense to present tense during the story. From: "I start (started) by grabbing my backpack and packing some necessary items such as a torch and a notepad and pen.", "I see rusted doctor’s instruments.", and "I began to get scared as I stare at the cupboard." to past tense "I found a short cut in some woods near my house and began walking through them.". "I began to open my eyes and what I saw shock (shocked) me." :Repetition/redundancy issues. "I started to see the rusted fence. I started (redundant) running up to the fence(comma missing) wanting to see it properly with my own eyes." Awkward phrasing: "I tried to move and escape, but to my avail (to no avail) I was strapped against the cold, steel table." Even then, the sentence is still awkward to read aloud. :Grammar: "again.(should be a comma) "Whose (Who's) there?!" Whose implies possession, while who's is the contraction (who is). :Punctuation issues: Commas/semicolons lacking where a pause is implied/inferred. "As I was walking around the boarded up, vandalized building(punctuation missing) I refused to go inside,", "I grabbed my jumper and began walking down my street(,) watching the neighbors cutting their lawns and kids running around in the gardens.", "Some dust got into my throat and I began coughing(comma) wishing I had bought some water.". Periods used in place of commas when opening dialogue: "myself.(,) "I can do this(punctuation missing)"", "I thought(,) "It must be just an animal(closing punctuation missing)"", " "I don't remember those being there(,)" I whispered to myself." :Story issues: "As I looked around for a rock to try and break the lock, I noticed what looked like an entrance in the fence. I looked away and back towards it and it hadn't disappeared. I began to examine the entrance. It looked just right for me to crawl through." Why is the protagonist breaking into this building at all? You open with him walking down a road and coming to a building that 'impales their heart with dread', why would they enter such a building? You need to give their intentions, even if it is just morbid curiosity. We later find out it's a dream, but there is little reason for this and even less for the protagonist to be drawn to such a place after mention the dread it inspires in them. :Story issues cont.: The story feels very rushed (especially the second part) "What I saw was lots of insane people. I tried to blink, but I couldn't take my eyes of them all." There's little description here and less attempt to build suspense. Then there's the ending: "'''Update: '''tHreE YeaR noW… stiLL iN gOD forsAKEN PLaCE. wanT FamILy, wAnt moM… wanT To leaVe. DoOR LocKeD… BlOOd... being TreaTed… RooOm 1o9" You can imply that three years is the reason he's writing in alternating caps (although that still feels gimmicky), but there's still the lack of explanation and impact with this ending. This might have been an effective ending if the audience knew what he was experiencing during that time, but currently it feels like an abrupt ending to a story. There were a lot of issues in this story, I'm going to suggest taking your next project to the writer's workshop as there are quite a lot of issues here where you thought it was perfect. I'm sorry, but I'm turning down this appeal for the issues listed above. EmpyrealInvective (talk) The Raiders Man I honestly dont know why my pasta "The Raiders Man" was deleted. it is my first pasta and i understand that could be a reason. It was deleted 3 minuetes after post. I would like some advice to the changes i can make. Or if i can simply edit the post. Or just have it re-posted if this gets accepted. Thanks! :Your story was deleted for not being up to quality standards. This is also why your appeal is being turned down. :Punctuation issues: Apostrophes are missing from almost every contraction. "I(')m one of the first ones", "I still don(')t think that much.", "Im freaked out.", "I dont know what to do.", etc. Words indicating possession need an apostrophe as well. "friend(')s window." :Wording issues: "My confused face turned into a traumitized face..." Awkward wording. "I anwsered (answered) but," "The closest things (thing) i (I) have to a weapon is a kitchen knife." Grammar issues: it's=it is, its=possession. "At least I think its (it's) empty.", "Its (it's) either you Aaron or Bradley.", etc. Capitalization issues: "I" needs to be capitalized. "Then i saw him", "when i saw the man in my friends window.", etc. :Story issues: the entries are very short and outside of the story comes off as odd. Why is the protagonist keeping this journal in the first place, and why is he focusing on the raiders man and giving his description: "He is bald, and in his 50's or 60's. I dont think much of him." Most personal diaries don't focus on giving physical descriptions for random people they meet on the street. Additionally this doesn't feel like a journal (especially when describing actions/events. "There was a knock at my door. I anwsered but, nobody was there. There was a paper on my door." These actions need the protagonist's feelings/emotions to be effective. Is he afraid, is he aware of the danger? These things build-up a story and make it involving. Without them, it just feels like a checklist of events. :Story issues cont.: The protagonist mentions this line: "As we got closer. I realized that something was Aaron. His lifeless corpse. In a body bag. (incomplete sentence)" So the raiders man is just standing outside the bus route with a boy's body in a bag, and no one is paying attention to him? It seems like a pretty large plot hole. Please look over this guide for assistance when writing journal based stories. I'm sorry but as it stands, this story is not ready for the website so the appeal is being turned down. I suggest using the writer's workshop (see deletion message on your talk page for a link) with your next story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:00, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Nova I am still very new here and not sure I understand all the rules but I would like to know why my story got deleted. I did fix a few grammar mistakes, also the word sclera means the white of your eye, but the word is almost never used so spell check always thinks it's spelled incorrectly. http://pastebin.com/gVtX2Vjw A link to my revised version, or at least revisions I could see needed to be done anyway. I would love to know what I can improve or if my story is just a lost cause and will never be up to snuff.